The stalker
by Beyond the limmit
Summary: begins with a movie, ends with death
1. only 1

**This is my second story so i hope you enjoy it :)**

Matt and L were on there way home after going to see a movie "Hey Matt that movie was awesome" "oh I know L i loved all the fighting and guns and stuff". "You never change Matt" said L shaking his head but laughing a little. Matt ignored L's comment and started playing on a PSP. A few moments later L spun around stopping in his paths. "Hey Matt did you hear something" "Oh is the best detective in the world scared of a movie" said Matt "NO...i'm just...cautious" said L. "whatever" said Matt still not lifting his head from his psp.

**In fact L was write they were being followed...or stalked...by non other then beyond birthday**

"Target captured" said beyond to himself as he stuck up behind L and shoved a cloth over his mouth and blindfolded him so he couldn't see. Beyond was sure to be quiet enough to not be heard by Matt who just kept on walking unaware of what was going on. "mmmf" moaned L as he couldn't see anything and there seemed to be a cloth or rag over his mouth and nose. Luckily L had new that there was probably a drug on the rag so he tried not to breath but he could feel the drug taking action and then everything went black.

Some time later L awoke in a dark room, when his eyes adjusted to the dark he made out that he was handcuffed to a bed in a black room with blood no strawberry jam on the walls. L looked around and could see that there was knifes on the walls and a rang of handcuffs. L was scared. He tried to get up but he couldn't, his legs wouldn't work. Suddenly the raven heard a voice that he hadn't heard in years. "LAAAAWLIEETTTT" the voice seemed to be getting closer and L was getting more and more scared. The door slammed open and a shiver was sent down lawliet's spine. There was a dark figure that loomed in the doorway. It had black hair and looked just like L but with red eyes. Then L new for certain that it was non other than his old friend from wammy's house (well not friend but still) Beyond Birthday. "Laaawliet2 screached bb. "backup long time no see" said L in a cheerful tone not to let his copy know that he was scared. "WHY...DO YOU...STILL...CALL ME THAT...AM ALL I AM TO YOU IS YOUR BACKUP..A'S BACKUP" shouted beyond as he ran and grabbed a knife from the wall. "n-n-no I just a-a-always called you that b-ba-beyond" "so you do remember my name, congratulations" said B as he gently moved the knife along the elders body "no please" pleaded L as beyond grabbed and pulled his shirt off to revile his smooth white chest. "oh but no I want you to feel the pain I was in for 8 years" said Beyond as he slashed L's skin and created a great cut across his chest. B crawled over L to lick the sweet blood of his chest and looked at L with bloody lips. L shivered. "don't be scared L I wont kill you...yet" said B as he got off L and slashed his skin a few more times. L was in pain but didn't show it, he never showed his feelings, he thought that it made you look soft. L shaked as the warm blood fell to the bed and his jeans.

**Meanwhile with Matt**

"So L what was your favorite part of the movie" said Matt as he put his psp away and turned around "holly mother of jeevus were did L go" Matt looked at the floor and said "bb". Matt ran all the way to the police HQ and flung himself through the door. "Hey there is a meeting going on here so can I please ask to leave" said mr yagami "I-ITS L, HE HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED, BY BB" shouted Matt into the room. Everyone went silent wondering what mr yagami would say...

**There is the first chapter sorry its so short but bye for now ;)**


	2. i guess i lied

**Hi im back **

"We will find him" shouted mr yagami, "so you will help me" said matt, "well of course we have to find L" said matsuda.

**Meanwhile somewhere with BB ^^**

"n-noo b please, n-not anymore i-it hurts" spoke L as he shivered and tensed his neck muscles trying to stop the pain gushing threw his body as warm blood fell to the floor. "no L I already told you, you will feel the pain I did" shouted B as he slashed the elders skin one more time before dropping the knife onto the floor and walking out the room. When L was sure the copy was gone he burst out in tears wondering what he did to deserve this torture. In the next room B was sitting in a corner playing with a knife, throwing it into the air and catching it by the blade, slightly cutting his finger as it falls. This was when a war in his mind took place.

_B what did L do to you, look at him, he is in pain, your making his life a living hell_

**Yes what did you expect. L did everything to you B. He was the cause of your best friend to commit suicide, how do you feel about that. You want to give him the pain you have been suffering with for years, How to do feel about that B. L is the cause of your misery. Don't feel sorry for him. Give him what he has coming to him.**

_No don't listen to him B. L didn't do anything, all the pressure made A commit suicide not L. The poor guy was only doing what he was told. Stop. Don't kill him keep him alive and maybe you can get him to have the same feelings for you that you have for him._

**No stop. You don't have those feeling anymore. You never will. L is a monster. A killer. All you are to him is a backup. nothing more.**

_DON'T LISTEN TO HIM B IT WASN'T L'S FAULT IT WAS YOURS. YOU WERE NEVER THERE FOR HIM._

**I figured you would say that. Your on L's side aren't you.**

_No i'm on both sides but i'm doing the right thing._

"STOP IT" screamed B causing L to jump in the other room. "B" L whimpered. B ignored L as he listened to his subconscious thoughts and his Jealousy have a battle to the death inside his mind. "B are you alright" shouted L again. Inside B's mind his Jealously won and B grabbed a whip from hanging on the wall and stomped into the room next door. L screamed at the sight of the whip and tried to crawl into a tight ball but the cuffs stopped him. L was terrified as B slowly moved towards him. "B I don't know what happened but p-please don't hurt me" said L slowly. B ignored L and raised to whip above his head and fling it down upon L's white but scared skin. L screamed out in pain as the whip came flying down upon his chest a couple more times. "PLEASE STOP B NO" "YOU NEED TO SUFFER THE WAY I DID BUT WORSE" B screamed at L as he whipped his skin causing L to cry out in pain once more.

**I know i'm horrible ^^**


End file.
